Ventriloquisme
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah, semuanya berakhir dan hidupnya pun berubah."/Warning Inside! Review please? :D


_"London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down…falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ventriloquisme"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). Gaje. And anything. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…"_

**.**

"Selamat datang di teater boneka kecil kami,"

Suara tepukan bergemuruh riuh di dalam sebuah gedung tua dan kecil di tengah kota tersebut. Gedung lama, rapuh, dan berdebu namun disulap menjadi sebuah teater. Dimana teater itu hanya datang pada saat-saat tertentu. Dimana teater itu ada hanya untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan suatu hiburan. Sekalipun teater itu ada di tengah kota yang terpencil.

"_Ladies and gentleman_…" di tengah panggung teater, seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya mulai membuka acara. Setelan jas dengan dasi kupu-kupunya terlihat rapi. Membuat para penonton sempat terpaku akan sosoknya. "Kami tampilkan sebuah sandiwara boneka yang akan dibawakan oleh sang _ventriloquist_ terhebat kami,"

Sebelah tangan laki-laki itu terangkat. Seperti memberikan efek sihir ketika tirai di belakangnya terbuka bersamaan tangannya yang terangkat. Suara musik _orchestra_ mulai mengalun merdu di seluruh penjuru teater. Memberikan kesan mendebarkan dan menegangkan di saat bersamaan. Musik yang indah, namun juga memilukan. Menyihir penonton untuk terdiam di tempatnya.

Sosok laki-laki bersurai hijau tadi mulai berjalan ke samping. Tirai sudah terangkat sepenuhnya. Dan di sana, di tengah panggung, sebuah kursi dengan ukiran kayu mewah tersimpan dengan sosok seorang pemuda bersurai merah duduk di atasnya. Pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani dengan dua boneka yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Seorang gadis kecil yang cantik, dengan kedua pipinya berwarna merah juga gaun berenda, dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan sebuah topi baret. Tersenyum lebar dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang besar. Seperti menatap balik para penonton.

"Inilah dia, sang _ventriloquist,_ Akashi Seijuuro."

Suara tepukan kembali terdengar. Membuat seulas seringai tipis terlukis di wajah sang _ventriloquist_. Sepasang mata _heterochrome_-nya berkilat tajam. Sungguh, penonton begitu terpesona akan sosoknya. Ia seperti seorang raja. Gagah bagaikan ksatria. Anggun namun berbahaya. Sosok yang begitu sempurna, namun mengerikan.

"_Selamat malam,_ _ladies and gentleman_…" suara riang dan nakal terdengar dari boneka anak laki-laki. Kepala dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Sedangkan sang _ventriloquist _hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Terima kasih karena telah datang ke teater berdarah ini_,"

"_Oh, Peter…_" kali ini suara si gadis boneka yang terdengar. Lembut namun sinis. "_Jangan membuat keributan lagi. Ini teater boneka milik Akashi-sama. Kau tentu tidak ingin membuatnya marah, bukan?"_

"_Membuatnya marah?_" sahut si boneka laki-laki, mengejek. "_Hahaha…Kau terlalu takut padanya, Caroline. Tuan Akashi tidak akan marah hanya karena aku mengejek teater usangnya. Tenang saja, Tuan Akashi tidak akan marah_."

"_Sudah kubilang! Peter—_"

"_My, my, _apa yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?"

Semua penonton menahan napas secara bersamaan ketika pemuda itu membuka suara. Suaranya. Suara seorang Akashi Seijuuro, sang _ventriloquist_ terdengar dalam dan menawan. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kedua boneka tadi.

"_Akashi-sama! Maafkan kami, tadi Peter hanya_…"

_"—tidak! Tadi Caroline bilang kalau teater boneka milik Tuan itu begitu bau dan jelek,_" kilah boneka bernama Peter itu cepat.

"_Peter! Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara seperti itu, Akashi-sama. Peter sendiri yang berkata kalau teater Akashi-sama adalah teater berdarah,_" tandas Caroline jengah. sama sekali tidak menerima sudah dituduh.

"Tunggu sebentar—" suara asli Akashi terdengar kembali, "Apa katamu tadi, Peter? Teater berdarah?"

"_Ya! Teater berdarah! Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Sebuah pertunjukan yang diiringi dengan jeritan memilukan. Kesakitan yang nyata. Hingga akhirnya menjadi tragedi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan?"_

Kembali para penonton terkesiap dengan kemampuan _ventriloquisme_ Akashi. Jujur saja, mereka merasa merinding ketika sang boneka berkata seperti itu. Tidakkah itu terlalu mengerikan untuk seukuran…sebuah boneka yang masih bocah?

_"Berhentilah membual, Peter," _suara lembut sang gadis boneka terdengar tidak setuju, "_Kematian seperti itu sama sekali tidak cantik!_"

"Tidak cantik?" Akashi mendengus angkuh, "Lalu, kematian seperti apa yang menurutmu cantik, Caroline?"

"_Tentu saja tidak dengan cara merusak tubuhnya. Wajahnya. Juga keadaannya. Aku lebih suka kematian secara perlahan-lahan. Elegan. Tapi menyakitkan. Tanpa harus merusak segalanya. Apa bagusnya jika seseorang itu mati tetapi tubuhnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping? Sama sekali tidak berkelas,"_ Caroline terkekeh pelan, rambut ikalnya bergerak manis ketika sang boneka seperti itu.

Suasana di sekitar teater mulai mencekam. Salah. Ada yang salah. Pertunjukan boneka _ventriloquisme_ bukan seperti ini. Bukan sandiwara tentang drama tragedi. Bukan juga cerita tentang konspirasi berdarah. Ini salah. Seharusnya sang _ventriloquist_ menceritakan sebuah kisah komedi. Bukan menakutkan seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebagai hadiah untuk mengakhiri perdebatan kalian, aku akan memberikan kalian berdua sebuah pertunjukan kecil." Ucapan Akashi tadi mendapat respon persutujuan dari kedua bonekanya. Tampak antusias. Tertawa bersamaan dengan dua suara yang berbeda. Hingga akhirnya…

Hening.

Seluruh penjuru teater begitu hening. Maupun dari tengah panggung ataupun kursi penonton. Suasana semakin mencekam. Satu pemikiran yang sama mendesak para penonton. _Mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti?_

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, para penonton langsung dikejutkan oleh padamnya lampu di seluruh ruang teater. Ruangan itu diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang pekat. Membutakan pandangan mereka. Panik. Protes. Kesal. Bahkan teriakan bersatu sehingga mengubah keadaan yang awalanya menjadi hening, kini menjadi ricuh. Meminta agar jangan bermain-main.

"_Harap sabar sebentar, Ladies and Gentleman…_"

Suasana perlahan-lahan kembali tenang begitu mendengar nada lembut nan anggun dari tengah panggung. Mereka semua tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yang berasal dari boneka si gadis cantik, Caroline.

"_Pertunjukan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai_…"

Teater mulai hening, terlebih ketika seberkas sinar menyinari tepat di tengah panggung.

**_—Tap…tap…tap—_**

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema berasal dari tengah panggung. Terdengar tegas dan jelas. Seakan-akan mendekat ke arah para penonton. Membuat mereka kembali menahan napas bersamaan. Terlalu mencekam dan menegangkan. Ada yang aneh dengan teater ini.

**_—Tap…tap...tap…_**

**_Krek…krek…krek—_**

Sekarang apa lagi? Sensor pendengaran mereka menangkap sebuah suara. Seperti sesuatu yang diputar. Layaknya memutar kunci dalam sebuah kotak musik. Suara yang perlahan menjadi keras dan cepat…cepat…cepat…

_"London bridge is falling down…"_

Kali ini alunan musik mulai terdengar. Para penonton mengenal baik lagu ini, tentu saja. Lagu yang sudah mendunia. Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh anak-anak dengan riang. Namun mengapa rasanya lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu pengantar kematian?

_"Falling down…"_

Dan sosok itu muncul di tengah panggung.

Sosok yang sama. Sang _ventriloquist_ berdiri di tengah panggung dengan kotak musik kecil di kedua tangannya. Yang menjadi bedanya, ia tidak lagi ditemani dengan dua boneka yang bernama Peter dan Caroline. Tetapi dua orang manusia yang lebih tinggi dari Akashi, berdiri tepat di samping kiri dan kanannya. Walaupun menengangkan, para penonton harus mengakui kalau mereka begitu takjub saat mendepati seorang laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ menatap lekat-lekat ke arah mereka, sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dengan surai kuningnya tertata dengan rapi. Dan yang menjadi daya tariknya, seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajah keduanya. Terlebih lagi dengan jas tuksedo yang melekat sempurna pada tubuh mereka berdua.

_"Falling down…"_

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda semua," suara dalam itu kembali terdengar. Akashi Seijuuro membungkukan badannya sedikit. Memberi hormat pada para penonton. Seringai tipis kembali terlukis di wajah tampannya. Sepasang _heterochrome_-nya menatap sepenjuru aula teater. Memerangkap para penonton dengan sihirnya untuk terpaku pada sosoknya. "Semoga Anda terhibur dengan teater boneka kami,"

_"London bridge is falling down..."_

"Untuk itu…" jeda sejenak, Akashi memberikan waktu pada dua orang yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya untuk berjalan ke pinggir panggung, meniti anak tangga, dan mulai berjalan ke arah penonton. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan, "Akan kuberikan kalian semua sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik,"

_"My fair lady..."_

"Sebuah panggung sandiwara yang menceritakan kisah tragedi dengan kematian yang elegan namun menyakitkan. Selamat datang di teater berdarah kami,"

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Teriakan. Tangisan. Jeritan. Semuanya menyatu dengan kericuhan penonton yang saling bertubrukan. Berlari. Berusaha menghindar walaupun mereka tahu tak ada lagi jalan keluar. Tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Ataupun menghindar dari kematian yang mengejar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prang!

Hancur. Boneka porselen Perancis itu pecah. Tubuhnya terbelah hingga berkeping-keping. Wajahnya rusak, begitu pula kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sudah terpisah entah kemana.

Sedangkan si pelaku yang baru saja memecahkan benda tadi, menyadari kalau saat ini kedua tangannya gemetar. Lututnya terasa lemas sampai-sampai tidak bisa menopang lagi berat tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kedua iris _baby blue_-nya membulat tidak percaya. Tidak lupa dengan sorot di kedua matanya tampak ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya lirih, hampir menangis. "Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin,"

Salahkan ambisinya. Salahkan rasa penasarannya. Salahkan rasa kecintaannya pada seni. Jika saja Kuroko tidak memilih untuk datang ke teater itu dan menyelinap masuk secara diam-diam, ia sendiri yang tidak akan menemukan boneka porselen itu. Dan seandainya ia tidak menyentuh boneka porselen itu, ia pasti tidak akan melihat kisah masa lalu teater yang dipijaknya saat ini. Masa lalu yang mengerikan, juga menyakitkan.

"Lihatlah ulahmu ini, Tetsuya."

Suara itu…

Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

"Kau memecahkan boneka porselen kesayanganku," langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Tepat berada di belakangnya. Sial! Seharusnya Kuroko tidak memilih ruang ini untuk dimasuki. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan lagi datang secara diam-diam ke teater penuh misteri itu.

Perlahan kepala Kuroko menoleh. Sekujur tubuhnya mematung ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok itu, sang _ventriloquist_ yang sempat dikaguminya, namun kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dibencinya. Sosok mengerikan yang tidak pernah ingin ditemuinya.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" pemuda bersurai itu berhenti teapat di depan Kuroko, lalu berlutut agar menyamai tinggi masing-masing. "Kau tentu tahu sesuatu di balik sepasang mata indahmu ini, 'kan?" sebelah tangannya terangkat, membuat Kuroko tersentak pelan ketika jemari Akashi mulai menyentuh kelopak matanya. Mengusapnya pelan, menekannya, lalu turun sampai pipi Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko bergidik ngeri ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Lihat wajah ini…" Akashi tersenyum sinis, "Benar-benar mirip seperti porselen. Kau benar-benar cocok jika dijadikan boneka manekin olehku,"

Tidak mungkin! Kedua mata Kuroko membulat, menatap nanar sang _ventriloquist_ di depannya. Benci sekaligus takut.

"O-oh, tenang saja," jemari Akashi semakin turun sampai menyentuh bibir Kuroko. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Apalagi dengan sosok semanis ini, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menghancurkan tubuhmu. Lihat saja, bahkan bibirmu terasa lembut. Aku tidak akan tega jika harus memotongnya dan diganti dengan bibir palsu," senang begitu melihat ketakutan begitu kentara pada sosok mungil di depannya, Akashi menyeringai tipis. "Kau sosok yang sempurna, Tetsuya."

"Hentikan…"

"Hm?

"Hentikan semuanya…" gumam Kuroko lirih, kepalanya menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap balas Akashi. "Jangan lagi membuat boneka dari tubuh seseorang. Hentikan semua itu…"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. Namun detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Berhenti? Aku harus berhenti mengubah mereka menjadi boneka? Oh ayolah, Tetsuya. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihat indahnya mereka bergerak sebagai boneka, bukan? Contoh seperti Shintarou, tidak ada yang sadar kalau pembawa acara pertunjukanku adalah seorang boneka. Lalu Daiki dan Ryouta, penonton terlalu bodoh karena telah terjatuh dalam pesona mereka. Dan—oh! Jangan lupakan Atsushi dan Satsuki…_my, my_, sayangnya aku sudah menghancurkan dua boneka itu karena bekerja tidak sesuai harapanku,"

_Menghancurkan_? Kuroko menelah ludah. Semudah itukah pemuda itu menghancurkan sebuah boneka yang awalnya seorang manusia hidup-hidup? Sejahat itukah pemuda itu sampai menghentikan detak jantung manusia yang tidak bersalah sehingga menjadikannya boneka?

"Kenapa…" sekuat tenaga Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya yang mulai gemetar. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" lagi, suara tawa mengerikan itu kembali terdengar. "Tentu saja karena aku seorang _ventriloquisme_. Seorang seniman boneka yang hebat dalam kemampuan bicaranya. Lihatlah, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko sempat bernapas lega ketika Akashi bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah rak yang tidak jauh darinya. Rak dimana tersimpan berbagai macam boneka. Berbagai bentuk, ukuran, jenis, bahkan keunikannya. Akashi mengambil dua boneka yang tersimpan secara khusus di antara boneka lainnya. Begitu melihatnya, Kuroko mengenal dua boneka itu.

Peter dan Caroline.

Di saat seperti ini, Kuroko sudah mengira kalau dua boneka seperti anak kecil pun bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan dan mengerikan.

"_Halo…siapa pemuda yang terlihat ketakutan ini?_" Peter yang pertama kali membuka suara. Boneka itu berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya karena Akashi kembali berlutut di hadapan Kuroko. "_Oh, kau benar-benar mirip seperti porselen yang rapuh_,"

"_Oh, Peter, jangan membuatnya takut seperti itu,_" seperti biasa, suara Caroline selalu terdengar lembut. Namun entah mengapa Kuroko bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik di sikap lembutnya. Dan itu tidak baik. "_Lihatlah, mata birunya yang indah membuatku ingin memilikinya. Andaikan saja aku bisa terus menatap mata indah itu_,"

Perlahan Akashi meletakan kedua boneka itu di sampingnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam pemuda dengan sepasang iris biru langit yang senada dengan rambutnya itu. Ia senang, tentu saja. Mendapati pemuda dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya itu melihatnya dengan ketakutan yang jelas. Kentara sekali dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Nah…" kedua tangan Akashi terangkat, menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dengan erat. Membingkainya agar menatap sepasang manik Akashi sendiri dengan jelas, memberikannya ketakutan yang lebih. "Sekali kau masuk ke teaterku, kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap membiarkan boneka porselen sepertimu hidup dan bernapas. Aku tidak akan menghancurkanmu, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, orang-orang tidak pernah lagi melihat yang namanya teater boneka kecil. Tidak lagi mengenal sosok hebat sang _ventriloquist_, atau mungkin mereka memang tidak tahu siapa sosok itu. Mereka tidak pernah menyaksikan sebuah drama tragedi yang berakhir tragis. Tidak juga menjumpai sandiwara yang mengerikan. Termasuk obrolan Peter dan Caroline.

Bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sejak boneka porselen berpipi merah itu pecah…_

_…semuanya berakhir dan hidupnya pun berubah."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**_But for you is never happy ending..._**

* * *

**A/N : Tuh kan...bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi. Jujur, sebenernya Suki sendiri bingung sama alur cerita ini/dicekek. Tapi intinya, kejadian yang di teater itu adalah masa lalu yang baru saja dilihat Kuroko. Itu adalah cerita flashback. Oh ya, sekadar info,** Ventriloquisme **itu seni berbicara tanpa menggunakan bibir, atau biasa disebut berbicara dengan perut. Dan orang yang melakukannya** **disebut **Ventriloquist**. Ya, salahkan gara-gara denger lagu Voca akhirnya cerita ini muncul deh/plak. Dan ini bukan cerita horror, gak tau ini genrenya apa -_-**

**Makasih buat Minna yang sudah membacanya ^_^**

**And last,**

**Review please, ladies and gentleman? *Caroline dan Peter talk* :D**


End file.
